Sixteen Hearts
by Kendra1
Summary: Ignores everything and takes place on the moon before all the trouble


Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Toei Animation. All rights reserved. This story was written by an ameture. Don't sue me for copyright infringement or illegal activities. I'm only 14. 

Story notes: I have only seen the DiC NA version. I know the Japanese names and how to use them, but I'm going to stick with the NA names. Also, this is set in the past. And I haven't seen anything past Final Battle, where Serena defeats the Doom Phantom. So sorry if I exclude all the other characters. Also, this story takes place before Beryl destroys the Moon Kingdom. Just read it, okay? Great. 

Long ago, there was a beautifull kingdom on the moon, ruled by Queen Serenity. She had a daughter, Serena, and both were very beautifull. The kingdom was a safe place, and it was a time of peace. Serena was sixteen years old, and smart and kind. There were parties all the time. Serenity's two feline advisors, Luna and Artemis, were Serena's pets, and her friends were the four female warriors sworn to protect her and her family. They were also princesses of their own respective planets, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, and members of Serena's court. And now, our story begins, on a beautifull spring day... 

"Mum, may I take recess now?" Asked Serena. "Wait untill lunch dear. Now, lets go over those long division sums the tutor said you were having trouble with." Serena sighed and nodded her head. Her mother was kind and good, and she loved her very much, but sometimes she just tried her patience. They started going over her math, but Serena was only half paying attention, for tonight there was a special banquet in honer of her sixteenth birthday. She was excited and nervous at the same time, for this made her a legal adult, and she would have to pick a prince from one of the planets in their kingdom to marry. 

"Pay attention, dear." Commanded her mother gently. "It's hard to do that mother, when I know of the ball, and of the match I must make. I have ONE year to choose a husband, from a group of men I've never met. I'm not sure I can do this." Serena gasped suddenly, and clutched her stomach, running for the washroom. Serenity sighed. "That girl is impossible." She said with a smile. Five minutes later, a tired looking Serena came back into the room, still a little green around the gills. "Why don't you take a nap, dear?" Suggested her mother. Normally Serena would have been apalled at the suggestion, but now she just nodded and went to the sun porch for a rest. 

A few hours later, near sunset, Serena entered her room, and went straight for the closet. "Hmm. What should I wear?" She had many gowns, all beautifull, but tonight was special. She wanted to wow them. She chose a long, puffy white gown with a high waist, and no sleeves. She put on dancing slippers, and added long gloves. Brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror and sighed, satisfied with her appearance. She pulled her long blond hair up into little odango balls, and left the room. 

Outside, her mother looked her over. "Excellent choice dear. Come with me." Serena looked puzzled, and then awed, as she was led into her mother's budoir. "I'd been saving this, looking for the perfect occasion, and here it is." She put earings in her daughters ears, a necklace on her neck, a tiara style crown on her head, and the finishing touch, she took out a little box. "This, dear, is the symbol of your power. I'm giving it to you now. It's a birthday present." She opened the box and a little gold crecent moon flew out and landed on Serena's forehead, open end up. 

"It's all so beautifull mother. I don't think I even half deserve it." She began, but her mother cut her off. "Now, now, lets go downstairs and give them a great big surprise, eh, Serena?" Serena smiled, and followed her mother down the stairwell and into the greeting chamber. It was royal tradition that she shake hands with each prince on their way in. Soon, the procession started. Serena shook hands dutifully, but not too happily. That is, untill the end of the line came, and the most handsome prince she had ever seen walked in. They both gasped at the sight of each other, and Serenity smiled knowingly. Serena brought up the rear of the line, and went into the dining hall. 

Dinner was a droll affair. All the princes came up to share a little bit about themselves. She thought it all booring, untill the handsome prince from the end of the line approached. "Hello, your excelency. I am prince Darien, of earth." Serena collected her wits and smiled. "How are you this evening?" They began the small talk, and asked each other similarly polite questions, untill the announcement came to dance. 

In the ballroom, Serena was soon pulled away by one of the booring princes. Darien and the others were forced to dance with other members of the court. Serena smiled just like her mother had, when she saw her friends being swept away by the gentlemen. Then, Darien cut in, and the two danced away. Serena let no other man dance with her that night. The party lasted untill early that morning, and Serena went to bed. That night she drempt of Darien, and of the wonderfull life she could have with him. She woke up feeling like an adult, and marvelled at the change. But this was to be the first of many changes she wasn't aware of, and some she wouldn't like. 

To be continued... 


End file.
